Drama
by International08
Summary: He watched as her eyes widened in confusion, and then her nose scrunched up in that way that was really quite adorable but probably meant he was doomed, and she lifted her gaze to him. "I'm not sure I want to know."


"What were you doing?"

Castle folded his hands nonchalantly on top of his laptop, leaning forward in his chair and trying to keep himself from avoiding his girlfriend's eyes. "Nothing."

"Really?" the detective asked, arching one eyebrow. "Why did you shut your laptop so quickly?"

"I-" he said, and then paused. "Christmas shopping. Cyber Monday."

She narrowed her eyes. "Cyber something."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the writer bristled.

Oh, and there were the pursed lips. He was not going to win this one.

"Richard Castle, were you looking at porn?"

He could feel the heat creeping up his neck. "Whaaat? No."

"You were!"

He shook his head in denial. "I was not look-"

For some unfathomable reason, he hadn't anticipated what came next. He should have. He really should have. But before he knew it, Kate Beckett had snatched the warm laptop from beneath his hands and was scooting across the room, far out of his reach.

"Kate, no!"

But he was too late. He chased her into the living room, found her perched on the arm of the couch and hitting the last character of his password (how did she even *know* that?), the lock screen disappearing and the page he'd been on flashing onto the screen. Damn.

He watched as her eyes widened in confusion, and then her nose scrunched up in that way that was really quite adorable but probably meant he was doomed, and she lifted her gaze to him.

"I'm not sure I want to know."

He sighed, pulling his lips between his teeth as he tried to figure out where he should start.

"I really was Christmas shopping," he finally said.

"And who exactly was going to be the recipient of this gift?" she asked imperiously.

"This," he said, pointing at the incriminating evidence on the screen, "was not a gift for anyone."

"Oh?" she said. "Just for you, then?"

"I wasn't-" he started, but she didn't let him finish.

She stood, setting the laptop carefully on the couch and stretching up to lace her arms around his neck, her body warm and lithe against his. "Is our...life not enough for you? You just can't *bear* it? You feel the need to *monkey* around?"

If possible, he felt himself redden even further. The implications...

"Because, Castle, handcuffs and Nebula 9 roleplay are one thing. But if we're getting into that furry stuff, then-"

He cut her off. "No! No. I wasn't- I'm not- Just, no."

She smirked at him, her eyes twinkling with mischief and curiosity. "Explain."

Ducking his head, he hid his face from her gaze, his words muffled by her shoulder. "I was looking for some nerdy tee shirts. For Ryan and Esposito."

He felt her nod. "Okay."

"And then I found one that said 'Drama Llama' on it, but I didn't like the design so I searched for llama, and that's what started it."

"You were looking for shirts on Amazon?"

Stepping out of her embrace, he bent to pick up the laptop and clicked over to another open tab in the browser. "No, here."

She glanced down at the page he'd pulled up and then lifted her hand to her mouth, not quite managing to stifle a loud snort.

"A Face Full of Fur? Oh god, Castle."

She looked up at him, and he grinned at last, unable to hold in his smile in the face of her mixed disgust, amusement, and was that a hint of desire?

"I know, right?"

Shaking her head, the detective turned her attention back to the screen. "So how did you get from that shirt to the book?"

He raised a hand to scratch his chin. "Well, I was going to send it to Espo, but then-"

"You were going to send the shirt to Javier?" she asked incredulously. "Why would- nevermind. I don't want to know."

He glared at her and resumed his story. "Just the link. I wasn't going to order the shirt for him. But I couldn't remember what site it was on, so I googled Llama Sutra, and well..."

* * *

_Author's note: There may be more of this eventually, either once my semester ends or if Kate or Molly have a sudden bout of inspiration and decide to add to it. _

_In the meantime, here's what started all of this:_

_redbubble dot com /people/dragonrage/works/6919389-save-the-drama-for-your-llama_

_redbubble dot com /people/digsy/works/5003841-the-llama-sutra_

_amazon dot com /The-Llama-Sutra-Getting-Kingdom/dp/1592582575_


End file.
